Goetia Type-25
Goetia Type-25 is a special type of equipment in eclairtleQAQ’s fan fictions. Background These devices appeared along with the fearsome terrorist group Apostles Congress, and in 15 days they have become the greatest terror looming over the galaxy. Nearly all stations witnessed regular Congress fighters single-handedly obliterate an entire company of security guards or army fighters. In one instance, soldiers saw a Specter with Congress signature turn a Terran battlecruiser into a giant blob of molten steel in one hit. In all instances there was one thing in common: a prayer broadcasted in all channels, and a massive explosion. Battles between all three races’ army and the Congress fighters were so absurdly one-sided that they felt like myths when described. More horrifyingly, commanders always heard Congress soldiers praying in broadcast channel before seeing their army blasted to dust. As religions are almost extinct in this century, these ominous prayers were often misinterpreted as chantings. Military officers quickly drew connections between the prayers followed by a massive explosion that destroys their fighters and the ancient Terran myths of magic spells, giving the attacks a nickname: Explosion Spells. Fortunately, the Terran armada was able to capture one of the fighters before more rumors could be made, and with the help of Deep Science, they were able to uncover the secret of explosion spells. All of the unbelievable feats achieved by the Congress’s regularly equipped ships were caused by this device, an Eldridge device that fits the image of a terrorist group. The Deep Science has become familiar with the mechanisms of absorbing ship energy through the studies of high-end transfusion beams like the Pandora Leech, and they have theorized that the same mechanism could be used to improve the output of weapon systems instead of simply replenishing shield. However, they did not expect the Goetia Type-25 to utilize this technology to such absurd degrees. The design of this device has no concern over the limits of a ship’s hull, or the stability of concentrated energy. Through an unknown stimulation done to the Shroud Artifacts, the device draws all of the potentially existent energy in the pilot’s own ship, and concentrates them in a single shot of the ship’s primary weapon. The design has a simple motif: if drawing the maximum amount of energy allowed does not achieve enough firepower, then draw more energy, and if the ship’s weapon system cannot handle the overflowing energy for even three seconds of enhanced firing, then concentrate the power so that the weapon only has to fire once. The end result is one single shot with an energy level ridiculous enough to be called a magic spell. Most of the low-tier and mid-tier ships are simply structurally unable to handle the overflow of energy, and will disintegrate upon firing the devastating shot. High-tech fighters that could sustain its structure after using this device will still have their weapon systems disabled for a next thirty seconds, rendering them vulnerable. It is the suicidal nature of this device that determines the identity of Congress as a terrorist group. Interestingly, as the Terran commanders refer to this attack as Explosion Spells, the Apostles Congress coincidentally label the device category as “Explosion Spell”. Explosion Spells The Goetia Type-25 can only be obtained by means of looting. It is extremely rarely found in hanger of regular Congress enemies, and rarely found in Congress bosses. After equipping the device, Keith.T.Maxwell is able to perform the Explosion Spell using the action menu, as long as Keith’s ship has a hull health of more than 300. Upon pressing the button, Keith’s ship will start to charge up its energy. This would take 15 seconds. When the charging is complete, there is a 3-second timing window to fire the shot by simply pressing the fire button. The ship will only fire one shot from one of its primary weapons, and a second press of the fire button will detonate the shot. An exception will be made if the weapon used is a beam weapon, which immediately causes an explosion at the point of impact. Otherwise, this shot acts in the same way as a nuke that deals the damage equivalent to 20 times the maximum hull health of Keith’s ship. To put it in numbers, the damage varies between 6,000 for the lower limit and 16,800 for a retrofitted Specter, which is enough to one-shot a Terran battlecruiser in normal difficulty. If no primary weapon is equipped, the shot cannot be fired, therefore Keith cannot utilize the heavy armor of Rhino to achieve a firepower of 24,800. After the shot, the ship will immediately take 300 hull damage and its weapon system will be disabled for the next 30 seconds. If Keith misses the 3-second timing window after charging up, the shot will be wasted and the ship will take the same punishment. After the weapon systems recover, Keith can immediately use the device again. It is actually not necessary to pray or chant during the phase of charging up, but Congress fighters will broadcast a prayer during the charging phase as an effort of self-hypnotizing, as many of them pilot low-end ships that disintegrate after firing the shot, and they need immense precision and timing to destroy all enemies with one single explosion. Keith.T.Maxwell will also do a “prayer” during the charging phase as an act of mockery. Every Congress fighter is equipped with a Goetia Type-25. The Congress enemies will attempt to use Explosion Spells if their health is below 20%, and bosses use it when health is below 10%. If there are more than two Congress units in the blast radius centering Keith, they will not launch the shot. The normal Congress enemies will immediately self-destruct after detonating or wasting the shot, while bosses lose the ability attack for the next 30 seconds. There is a 10% chance that a Congress enemie will immediately attempt an Explosion Spell upon encountering Keith. When this happens, it is recommended to use the Khador Drive to escape during the charging phase. Prayers Terran version (one of many versions): “''God’s miracles are great. Through the chaotic flames of our soul we seek the undoing of the Devil’s immortality. Now, manifest God’s miracle in this space and time!”'' Nivelian version (one of the many): “Praise my Lord’s worthy name. When the last star succums to eternal darkness we shall be guided by your light. O my wandering lambs, in your sacrifice we shall one day build our own promised land!” Vossk version (one of the many): “God save the Congress. Grant me the strength to bring down your fury upon our faithless foes. With your wrath, we shall harness the power to obliterate even death itself!” Keith.T.Maxwell version: “Blah blah blah my friend up there. I find these benevolent fellows here so you can blow them up like a big party. As for reward you can bless my free drink tonight, you are welcome. Now, time to watch the firework show!” Trivia * The prayers and the name “Explosion Spells” is a reference to a Japanese Light Novel Youjo Senki. * Technically, this equipment can belong to the Weapon Mod category, the same category as Nirai Overcharge and Nirai Overdrive. However, it functions so differently that it could be considered another category.